memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Michael F. Blake
Michael Francis Blake is a former actor and current make-up artist who worked as make-up artist on several episodes of and . In he earned an Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Makeup for a Series for the Deep Space Nine episode and shared this nomination with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Dean Jones, Mark Bussan, Mary Kay Morse, Ellis Burman, Jr., Belinda Bryant, Karen Iverson, Karen Westerfield, Brad Look, David Quashnick, Earl Ellis, Joe Podnar, R. Stephen Weber, Jeff Lewis, Sandra Rowden, Toby Lamm, June Westmore, Judith Silverman, Craig Smith, Kevin Haney, Suzanne Diaz, Scott Wheeler, James Rohland, Tina Hoffman, and Natalie Wood. Blake previously won an Emmy Award for Outstanding Makeup for a Series for the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes Surprise and Innocence in 1998 and shared this award with Trek alumni Todd McIntosh, John Maldonado, Gerald Quist, Margie Latinopoulos, Dayne Johnson, Craig Reardon, and Mark Shostrom. Born in Hollywood, California as son of actor Larry J. Blake he started his career as an actor in the early '60s with appearances in the television series The Lloyd Bridges Show (1963, with Gary Lockwood and Willard Sage), The Joey Bishop Show (1964), Bewitched (1965), The Munsters (1965, with Joan Swift), The Lucy Show (1965), Adam-12 (1968 and 1969, with James B. Sikking, William Boyett, and David Huddleston), Marcus Welby, M.D. (1971, with Glenn Corbett), Bonanza (1972), Kung Fu (1974), and Project U.F.O. (1978, with Skip Homeier, Stephen R. Hudis, and Vic Perrin). Among his film roles are the television musical Carousel (1967), the western One More Train to Rob (1971, with Diana Muldaur, France Nuyen, Steve Sandor, Hal Needham, Charles Seel, Walker Edmiston, and Joan Swift), the television science fiction film Future Cop (1976, with Ronnie Claire Edwards), and the television drama Ziegfeld: The Man and His Women (1978, with Samantha Eggar, Nehemiah Persoff, and Lilyan Chauvin) after which he quit his acting career. Since 1979 Blake is working as make-up artist and worked on projects such as the television drama High Midnight (1979), the television series Magnum, P.I., the television comedy The Munsters' Revenge (1981), the comedy sequel Police Academy 2: Their First Assignment (1985), the television series Sidekicks (1985-1987), the comedy Tough Guys (1986), the action comedy Another 48 Hrs. (1990), the comedy Soapdish (1991), the comedy Sister Act (1992) and its sequel Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit (1993), both starring Whoopi Goldberg, the science fiction thriller Strange Days (1995), 's science fiction blockbuster Independence Day (1996), the sport drama Ali (2001), the drama Seabiscuit (2003), the war drama The Last Samurai (2003), the action film Mr. & Mrs. Smith (2005), the thriller Domino (2005), the comic adaptation Spider-Man 3 (2007), the comedy Yes Man (2008), and the horror film Drag Me to Hell (2009). In addition, Blake published four books: " : The Man Behind the Thousand Faces" in 1993, "A Thousand Faces: Lon Chaney's Unique Artistry in Motion Pictures" in 1995, "The Films of Lon Chaney" in 1998, and "Code of Honor: The Making of Three Great American Westerns" in 2003. Blake was also featured in several documentations like the 100 Years of Horror series in 1996 and specials about Lon Chaney. External link * Blake, Michael F. Blake, Michael F.